charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
A Call to Arms
A Call to Arms is the 135th episode of Charmed. Summary A grief-stricken Piper and Leo attend a Hindu wedding, where they inadvertently receive the powers of Hindu gods, and it's up to Phoebe and Piper to keep them from consummating their love in order to save the universe. Leo faces some inner demons and the sisters finally vanquish Barbas for good. Plot Leo is obsessed with finding Barbas, who had helped Gideon in his attempt to kill Wyatt -- and Barbas is taking advantage of his obsession, constantly taunting him through his fears. Leo meets with another Elder, Zola, and almost electrocutes him, believing that Zola is covering for Barbas. Zola comes to the sisters, his robes still charred from Leo's attacks, and asks for their help; if Leo kills another Elder, he'll have to be reborn and work his way up to Whitelighter status once more. Zola says the Elders believe a major threat looms and they can't lose another of their number. Leo is flipping through the Book of Shadows when he sees a ghostly face, which urges him to go after Barbas. Piper walks into the attic, but she doesn't see the face. Barbas also sees the face, which urges him to go after baby Chris; Barbas thinks this is a fine idea. Phoebe feels like she's in a rut and Elise suggests she takes a sabbatical. Elise suggests a two-month sabbatical; she will hire a ghostwriter to continue writing her column. Phoebe meets the ghostwriter, Leslie -- and is surprised to see that Leslie is a man, and kisses him within moments of meeting him. Still, she is skeptical that a man can write her column well. The sisters have been invited to a Hindu wedding, and Paige, talking to Phoebe, suggests talking Leo into accompanying Piper, the better to get him away from his pursuit of Barbas, and perhaps bring him and Piper back together. Paige stay behind with Wyatt, while Phoebe, Piper and Leo go to the wedding with Chris. Darryl and Inspector Sheridan serve a summons on Phoebe regarding the disappearance of Chris. getting married]] As the marriage is sealed, two spirits enter Leo and Piper and much to their surprise, Piper sprouts four extra arms. Paige consults the Book of Shadows and finds what's got into Leo and Piper: Shakti, the Goddess of Creation, and Shiva, the God of Destruction. They are invoked at weddings, and if they consummate their love again, the universe will be destroyed and recreated. Paige and Phoebe send Leo after Barbas, the better to keep him separated from Piper, and he disappears in a burst of lightning. Barbas has gathered a gang of demons and explains his plan. He wants them to attack Chris, so that Leo will make a fatal mistake in his rage and the demons can take on the unprotected Charmed Ones. Paige goes to Magic School looking for information on Shakti and Shiva and finds it being closed down. With Gideon dead, there's no one to run the school. Barbas's minions attack at the manor, but they were not counting on Shakti. The six-armed Piper easily defeats them with lightning and energy balls. On discovering Barbas, she blasts him with lightning and he flames away. Paige and Phoebe try to keep Leo from finding out, but he finds the nursery in shambles. Darryl and Sheridan break the door of the manor and try to arrest Phoebe, who did not answer the summons, but Leo gestures and swipes Sheridan into a wall, injuring her. He then disappear with a burst of lightning. When Sheridan comes to, she remembers that she is there to look for something, but doesn't remember what. She doesn't remember being attacked, and Phoebe covers, by saying that they are remodeling, and that Detective Sheridan had slipped. Leo again attacks Zola, taunted by Barbas, and kills him this time. Afterwards, he feels only remorse. Piper assures Leo that "nobody else has to know." Paige casts a spell and expels Shakti and Shiva from Piper and Leo. Paige scries for Barbas, using blood from the wound he took from Piper, and she and Phoebe go to his lair. Paige throws a potion and Barbas says he'll be back before he explodes, "Fear always comes back," he screams, as he falls into a pile of dust...again. Featured Music *''Taste You'' by Auf Der Maur Arrival of Shakti and Shiva Charmed701_247.jpg|The Priest unknowingly summons them... Charmed701_248.jpg|..and they appear in the air. Charmed701_251.jpg|Piper... Charmed701_252.jpg|...along with Leo... Charmed701_255.jpg|..notice something is wrong. Charmed701_250.jpg|Shakti and Shiva moving towards Piper and Leo... Charmed701_256.jpg|... Charmed701_259.jpg|...and hits them. Charmed701_261.jpg|Piper feels little 'whoosy'... Charmed701_263.jpg|...so do Leo. Charmed701_262.jpg|Leo tells Piper, and she realizes... Charmed701_266.jpg|...that she have extra arms. The final vanquish of Barbas in the series Charmed701_602.jpg|Barbas taunts them with their greatest fear... Charmed701_604.jpg|...but the sisters aren't fazed. Charmed701_605.jpg|Paige throws the potion. Charmed701_607.jpg|''"Our greatest desire is to protect our nephews from you."'' Charmed701_610.jpg|Barbas cackles at the sisters... Charmed701_612.jpg|...as the flames swirl around him. Charmed701_613.jpg|''"I'll be back!"'' Charmed701_615.jpg|''"Fear always comes back!"'' Charmed701_617.jpg|Barbas accuses the ghostly face of setting him up. Charmed701_618.jpg|Barbas is vanquished Charmed701_619.jpg|His ashes fall to the ground. Charmed701_620.jpg|Phoebe and Paige are satisfied but are left wondering about what Barbas said. Episode Stills 701a.jpg 701aa.jpg 701b.jpg 701c.jpg 701d.jpg 701e.jpg 701f.jpg 701g.jpg 701h.jpg 701j.jpg Notes thumb|300px|right|A Call to Arms WB Trailer ]] *The title is a reference to a quote used when soldiers are called to fight for their country. This could also be a reference to a book by Thomas K. Martin called A Call to Arms or it could be to the fact that Piper grew multiple arms. *Paige has a tan in this episode. *Leo kills another elder in this episode, Zola. Previously, he killed Gideon in the season 6 finale. *This is the first one hour season premiere after three years of two hours format. *In some parts, you can see that the extra hands were digitally added on. *Every cast member in the opening credits gets a new title clip. Also in this season, no new characters were introduced into the opening credits. *Paige mentions "The Big Bang Theory" (an event which is believed to have led to the formation of the universe). Kaley Cuoco, who portrays Billie Jenkins in Charmed's eighth season, is currently portraying a main character in a sitcom of the same name. *The first of the six demons blown up by Piper is the 400th evil being to be vanquished on the show. *This episode marks the first appearance of Nick Lachey as Leslie St. Claire. *This is the second time Piper has been turned into a Goddess. The first time was in the season 5 episode Oh My Goddess Part 2. *Phoebe's hair has grown back to almost normal. *This is the fourth and final time Barbas, the Demon of Fear, has been vanquished and therefore is the final appearance of actor Billy Drago as Barbas. Although he'll be used for inspiration in Run Piper, Run to help the sisters defeat Nance. *When reading fears in this episode, Barbas' hand glows (unlike in previous episodes) *Beginning with season 7, the Charmed set moved from its previously smaller Canoga Park, California studio lot to the more grand scale Paramount Studios lot. *Leslie and Phoebe have a conversation about Dr. Phil in this episode. Dr. Phil McGraw is a TV personality who has a self-help talk show, as well as several successful books, focusing on self-confidence and positive self-image. *Piper called little Chris "Peanut." Glitches *Just after Paige casts the spell to rid Piper and Leo of the gods inside them, the tip of the boom mike is just in shot above Paige's head. *At the beginning of the show when Piper comes into the kitchen to help Paige, she is wearing slippers. In the next shot, when she is by Wyatt's chair, she is wearing flip flops. International Titles *French: Ensorcelés *Czech: Volání do zbraně (A Call to Arms) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season Premieres